weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
YNN Central New York
YNN Central New York (short for Your News NOW Central New York) is a 24-hour local news channel headquartered in Syracuse, New York. Their slogan is "Your news, all the time". It's O&O by Time Warner Cable & is available only to it's cable subscribers throughout Central New York, New York's Southern Tier & the "North Country" in the western/northern Adirondack Region. It was the 11th channel of this format launched by Time Warner & 1 of about 40 local/regional cable newschannels nationwide. It began operations in November of 2003 as News 10 NOW. Time Warner Cable invested a large amount of capital to launch the channel, including a $6-million restoration of Syracuse's former New York Central Rail Station. In addition to that headquarters facility, YNN Central New York also bases reporters & photographers in 5 regional newsrooms located throughout it's Central/Northern New York coverage area. On May 25th 2005, just 18 months after debuting, Time Warner Cable announced that 30 staff positions would be eliminated in a cost-saving consolidation of it's 3 Upstate NY news operations. All of News 10 NOW's technical production & master control operations were merged with Capital News 9 (now YNN Capital Region), it's sister channel in Albany. YNN Capital Region now serves as the news anchoring & production hub, while YNN Central New York's 6 meteorologists produce weather forecasts for it's sister operations in Albany & Rochester. The channels retained all their local news gathering crews, producers, facilities & local news management. YNN Central New York, YNN Capital Region (Albany), YNN Rochester & YNN Buffalo also share news content with NY1, the flagship Time Warner Cable local cable news channel in New York City (which Time Warner offers to digital cable subscribers in upstate markets). In February of 2007, News 10 NOW added a separate channel with news, weather & sports targeting the Binghamton & Elmira/Corning markets, with 5 reporters & a technician operating from the new bureaus located in Binghamton & Corning. This expansion also added 4 additional producers @ the Syracuse headquarters who work exclusively on the Southern Tier program feed. The 2 separate YNN Central New York channels are available to about 580,000 Time Warner Cable subscribers in New York & portions of Pennsylvania's Northern Tier. This makes it 1 of the larger local news channels nationwide, both in terms of subscribers & geographic coverage area. The channel's website won a coveted national Edward R. Murrow award for "Best Website" in 2004. During the Binghamton shootings in April of 2009, News 10 NOW's LIVE camera @ the scene was broadcast on many of the major network & cable news outlets. A package from the perpetrator was mailed to the Syracuse newsroom the day of the shootings, but was not received until days later. The station is the only 1 of the 4 upstate New York "Your News NOW" channels that is not placed on ch. 9 in the cable lineup. This is due to the presence of WSYR-TV in the Syracuse market, which broadcasts on ch. 9. In markets where ch. 10 is taken (e.g. SUNY Oswego, which has it's campus-run station in that slot), YNN Central New York broadcasts on ch. 14. Time Warner Cable announced on February 12th, 2010 that News 10 NOW, along with it's sister networks, would rebrand under it's YNN branding, which it had previously implemented in Buffalo & Rochester, by the end of March On-air personalities Anchors * JoDee Kenney: weekday mornings * Julie Chapman: weekday mornings & health reporter * Tammy Palmer: weekday afternoons & weekend mornings * Jamie Kazlo: weekday afternoons & weekend evenings * Kate Parker: weekday evenings * Ryan Peterson: weekend mornings * Bill Carey: field anchor, special coverage, political & election coverage * Joleene Des Rosiers: fill-in anchor * Lacey Johnson: traffic anchor Weather * Michael Gouldrick: chief meteorologist, AMS Seal of Approval * Dan Russell: AMS Seal of Approval * Carrie Cheevers * Todd Kerkman * Josh Kozlowski * Erick Adame * Ryan Finn Sports * Mark Larson: sports director - weekday evenings * Brian Sandler: weekend evenings * Aaron Goldstein: sports reporter * Rob Wu: Sports reporter * Anthony Lima: Sports reporter Reporters * Bill Carey: Senior reporter * Joleene Des Rosiers: Syracuse reporter * Brad Vivacqua: Syracuse morning reporter * Kat De Maria: Syracuse reporter * Karen Lee: Syracuse reporter * Neil St. Clair: Binghamton Bureau * Janelle Burrell: Binghamton Bureau * Brian Dwyer: Watertown Bureau * Katie Gibas: Watertown Bureau * Sarah Hagen: Potsdam Bureau * Tamara Lindstrom: Ithaca/Corning Bureau * Kaitlyn Lionti: Elmira/Corning Bureau * Vince Slomsky: Elmira/Corning Bureau * Iris St. Meran: Rome/Utica Bureau * Lacey Johnson: Traffic Reporter * Andy Mattison: Oswego Bureau Former personalities * Allison Lazarz (2007-2010): now a web designer * Jim Gibbons (2008-2010): now a photographer for the station * Jim McCann (2006-2009): now a photographer for KTXL in Sacramento, CA * Chris Watson (2003-2009): now a sports anchor for YNN Capital Region in Albany, NY * Giselle Phelps (2006-2009): now a reporter/anchor for YNN Buffalo in Buffalo, NY * Katie Morse (2007-2009): now a reporter/anchor for YNN Buffalo in Buffalo, NY * Nneka Nwosu (2006-2008): now a reporter for WPRI-TV in Providence, RI * Dana Hendrickson (2006-2008): now a reporter for KSDK in St. Louis, MO * Ryan Dean (2006-2008): now a reporter for KSDK in St. Louis, MO * Evan Axelbank (2006-2008): now a reporter for WROC-TV in Rochester, NY * Sarah Buynovsky (2004-2006): now a reporter for WNEP-TV in Scranton, PA * Adam Chodak (2003-2006): now a reporter for KUSA in Denver, CO * Narmeen Choudhury (2005-2007): now a reporter for WTIC-TV in Hartford, CT * Jack Church (2003-2004): now a regional manager for Digital Broadcast, Inc. & a meteorologist for WSKY-FM in Gainesville, FL * Nick Cowdrey (2003-2006): now the managing editor for YNN Capital Region in Albany, NY * John DiPasquale (2003-2005): now a meteorologist for WXXA-TV in Albany, NY * Abbie (Ginder) Parkhurst (2003-2004): now a manager in marketing & public relations for the St. Joseph's Hospital Health Center * Jim Lokay (2003-2005): now a reporter/anchor for KDKA-TV in Pittsburgh, PA * Heather Ly (2004-2006): now a reporter for WGRZ in Buffalo, NY * Lyndsay Mammen (2003-2004): now working in private enterprise * Cait McVey (2005-2007): now a reporter for WXXA-TV in Albany, NY * Al Nall (2003-2005): left for a position @ WPRI-TV in Providence, RI. Al left TV in 2007 * Casey (Kelly) Nicholson (2003-2006): left for an anchor position @ WWBT in Richmond, VA. Casey left TV in 2009 * Janelle Reichert (2003-2005): was an anchor, last working @ KREM-TV in Spokane, WA * Kaitlyn Ross (2007): now a reporter for YNN Capital Region in Albany, NY * Sarah Sevier (2003-2005): left for a reporter position @ KPNX in Phoenix, AZ. Sarah left TV in 2009 * Kristin Smith (2003-2005): was a reporter, now @ the Humane Society of the United States & a founder for SpotAPup.com External links * YNN Central New York's Website * Information on the station by Time Warner Cable * Association of Regional News Channels